


IT'S ALLIIIIIIIIVE!

by GummiBearWrangler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Disability, Disabled Character, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiBearWrangler/pseuds/GummiBearWrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you can't fly then run, if you can't run then walk, if you can't walk then crawl, but whatever you do you have to keep moving forward."<br/>― Martin Luther King Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's no use Crying Over Spilled Milk

Chapter under review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers.

I'm terribly sorry for the absence. In the last 365 days I've lost both of my grandmothers, my next-door neighbor, my pet cat, and tried to take my own life.  
On top of that, Junior year was the hardest year of school I've ever gone through. And I left you guys hanging. I'm terribly sorry. I know none of this can be used as an excuse for leaving you lovelies behind, but I just wanted to explain why I was gone. If anyone is still actively waiting for this story to be updated- if anyone is still interested- Please let me know. I just started my summer break, and while I have to work during the weekends, my weekdays are, blessedly, free. I'll give you guys the next two days to tell me what you guys want, and I'll come to a decision about this story on Monday.

Thank you so much for waiting for me,  
It means the world to me.

-Kaye (06/30/2017)


End file.
